thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Halkias
'Christopher Portokali ' "Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see." - The Beatles Claudia's best childhood friend, a soft-spoken, happy-go-lucky boy with a propensity to procrastinate. Chris, although exceptionally bright and capable in the sciences, is distactable and lacks the work ethic to be regarded as a model student, despite continuously scoring highly on examinations. He is disorganized and somewhat unreliable, with a aptness for losing or forgetting things, yet maintains an acute awareness of the emotions and desires of the people surrounding him, arguably being among the most understanding and empathetic of the gang. He is quiet, mellow, and benign by nature, often prefering the company of a small select few, but displays passive-aggressive tendencies as he musters to repress the frustration he feels towards his neglectful, emotionally abusive parents, whom frequently quarrel whilst? resolving the issues brought on by their divorce. He is very attuned to the minor details surrounding him and pursues lapidary in his spare time, having adopted a fondness for the hobby after being introduced to it by his father, an idle, nonchalant petrologist struggling with his alcoholism. Albeit reluctant to admit it, Chris seeks tenderness and affection from those around him and struggles with a fear of abandonment and feeling unloved, continually questioning his self-worth as his mother increasingly isolates herself from the household and disregards her son's achievements. He is a sensitive soul who tries to facade his burdens with a characteristic smile and joking demeanor, but shatters under the turmoil of having to live up to his own questionable standards and satisfy the wants of those around him.Chris is hopelessly in love with Julia, whom he claims to have developed feelings for in the fourth grade as she spent time engaging in frivolous activities with him and Claudia, but fell for her sometime toward the sixth grade when she comforted him during the day his parents first starting having martial conflicts. He is also rather close to Pandora, who often overwhelms him with her impulsiveness and tendency to "just go for the first idea that pops into her head", but consistently encourages him to be true to himself and abandon his false happiness. He is often the mediator between Claudia and Cassandra, who continually quarrel with one another and shares a vitriolic best friendship, and often strives to serve as a protective shield for Claude, who tends to trouble herself with past misfortunes. He is also a formidable cook, an affinity he inherited from his mother, whom he unwillingly avoids and maintains at distance as she further absorbs into her self and neglects her family. 'Curiosities' Name: Christropher Andrew Portokali II Pet names: Chris (everyone), Puppy (Julia) Birth date: April 26th, 1996 (age 15-16) Hair Color: Warm Black Eye Color: Olive Green Complexion: Olive Birthplace: Thessaloniki, Greece Ethnicities: Greek Hobbies: Rock, mineral, seashell, and coin collecting, Lapidary, Cooking, Astronomy, Daydreaming, Drinking (when stressed) Favorite color(s): Indigo Favorite Subject(s): Chemistry, Biology, Home Economics Least Favorite Subject(s): Physical Education Favorite Food(s): Croissants, H’ors oeuvres, pork chop sandwiches, spanakopita Least Favorite Food(s): Eggplant, Patsas (Tripe Soup) Favorite Music genre: Folk-Rock, Indie Pop, Classic Blues Siblings: Pandora Anyssa “Panda” Portokali (age 18) Pets: Ulysses (Miniature Australian Shepherd) Parents: Jesse Portokali (father; Designer for GM); Agatha Portokali (mother; Receptionist); Christopher Portokali I (paternal grandfather); Eleanor Portokali (paternal grandmother; deceased); Agnes Katsikis (aunt) Relationships: Julia Lind (girlfriend)